A computer system has been assembled to analyze monkey vocalizations and display the results in the traditional waterfall display format. The computer is a DEC PDP-11/23 with a Sky array processor and a fast A/D front end. The complete system is almost an order of magnitude faster than any other commercial or non- commercial unit in use at this time. A direct memory interface is being built to capture data from a Kay Elemetrics model 7800.